gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Line - Dialogue Premium Scenes
Ajn2072 (Amy), from the forums , formatted this premium scene dialogue from the xml file from the game and sent it over for posting. She'll strip more dialogue out of the game as time permits. For more dialogue, check out the Plot Line - Dialogue page. Chapter 18 - Memoirs of a Time Traveler *** Premium Scene - The Sun Also Sets *** intro garden Richard You trusted me. In a time when you had not much reason to. I know I owe you one. to Shinto Shrine *** part 1 scene Lulu It's so great to have the whole team back together! Lulu Ooo...look at that pretty pond over there! Richard Yes, somehow, Lulu's nosiness enabled her to hunt me down as well. Richard And while I knew I could trust you to keep a secret, I thought I was done for when I ran into her. Richard I suppose that because she gave me the benefit of the doubt, I ought to start doing the same for her. *** part 2 scene Richard I know this seems difficult to believe but I, too, was once ambitious and kind-hearted like you. Richard But then I joined this blasted Time Society! Richard Sure, it's allowed me to see places and times more magnificent than my imagination could ever have conceived... Richard But it's also thrust me in situations of heartache and grief that I would have been spared had I stayed in my own humble, proper place. Richard And when you see the vastness of all that lies before you when you have the power of time travel, well... Richard Sometimes it just makes you feel so insignificant, doesn't it? *** outro in garden Richard I guess what I am trying to say is, be careful. I'd hate for you--or our ever-cheery Lulu--to one day end up cold and battered like me. Chapter 19 - Richard's Grimm Tale Premium Scene - House in the Woods *** intro garden Quincy I'm arranging a special treat for Megan. Don't tell her, though, because I want it to be a surprise! to Hansel and Gretel *** part 1 scene Quincy Actually, since you're here, I was wondering if I might bend your ear. Quincy I know Megan would just tell me not to be hard on myself but in a way I feel responsible for how far this Cleopatra situation has gone out of hand. Quincy If my equipment could have picked up on those rifts sooner... Quincy ...or I could have built a better trap for unauthorized time travelers... Quincy ...then Cleopatra would be back in Ancient Egypt where she belongs. Quincy Is being in a relationship distracting me from focusing on my career??? *** part 2 scene Quincy You're right! Quincy I'm chief technologist of the Time Society because I am right good at my job! Quincy And being with Megan makes me downright happy. Quincy And there is no reason why I can't be both! Quincy It's just that I get a little paranoid every now and then. Quincy But I'm glad you were here to set me straight. *** outro in garden Quincy Do you think Megan will like it? A quiet evening in a little cottage in the woods? I think I am getting the hang of this romancing business, maybe! Chapter 20 - Pinoy Noir Premium Scene - Reefing Madness *** intro garden Megan I'm still learning about gears and...thingies... But I think I invented something! Will you come with me to test it out??? to Tubbataha Reef *** part 1 scene Megan Well this is embarrassing. Megan I certainly didn't mean for us to be dropped in the water like this! Megan You're not terribly cross, are you??? *** part 2 scene Megan I'm embarrassed I even tried this, seeing as it failed so horribly... Megan But I thought that I could help improve our landing accuracy with special landing boots! Megan I really wanted to show Quincy that I am not slowing him down by being in his workshop. Megan He's been nothing but romantic! Don't you worry! Megan But during the work day, when he's tinkering away at all the Time Machine's gearboxes and things... Megan I can't help but catch a glint of some worry in his eye when he looks at me. Megan I think he is being hard on himself about something. Megan Something that is completely out of his control, knowing Quincy. Megan Anyway, thanks again for not being mad about the whole underwater situation! Megan At least we got to see some beautiful fish. *** outro in garden Megan Ah, back to dry land. There's been no harm done...but maybe you shouldn't tell Quincy I've been trying to use his tools and such. Would you mind keeping our little excursion a secret? Chapter 21 - Time Agents & The Temple of Doom *** Premium Scene- Equinox Witness *** intro garden Lulu Long time no see, Sweetie! I'm touched that Richard is worried about me. But do I have to go all the way to Mesoamerica to give him my update??? to Feathered Serpent Temple *** part 1 scene Lulu Couldn't Richard have at least chosen a place more adventuresome than this one? Lulu Isn't there a city of gold near here? Lulu Where's the gold??? Lulu Don't you worry though because I've got something juicy to share about Cleopatra! Lulu As soon as Richard gets here. Prepare to be shocked! *** part 2 scene Richard Sorry I'm late. I had some personal matters to attend to. Lulu Well, I'm glad you turned up because I've uncovered a very scandalous tidbit. Lulu I'm sure Cleopatra would be absolutely mortified if this got out! Richard Have you uncovered a secret that we can use to blackmail her? Richard What is it??? Lulu Well, I've just found out through the grapevine... Lulu ...that Cleopatra's blond hair is totally fake!!! Richard ... Lulu She's a bottle-blonde! Can you believe it?! Richard I'm getting out of here before I get bitten by a snake. *** outro in garden Lulu Hmm... I wonder what I would look like as a blonde??? Chapter 22 - A Road to El Dorado *** Premium Scene - Requiem for a Gleam *** intro garden Alistair Every job has its risks. And while being a Time Agent is one of the most important jobs in the world, it's also one of the most dangerous. to El Dorado *** part 1 scene Alistair Geoffrey loved Camelot. And Eleanor. Alistair He wouldn't have chosen any other place to spend his last breath than in Camelot and in her arms. Alistair Geoffrey was a great man, and important to us all. Alistair I know what you're tempted to do as a time traveler. Alistair Break the rules and stop this event from ever happening. Alistair But I must remind you that we have a very important rules against altering the course of past events, especially those affecting members of the Time Society. *** part 2 scene Alistair Look around you. I'm sure you've heard the legends, and there was a timeline in which they were true. Alistair This place used to be a city made entirely of gold. Alistair But when one of the founders of the Time Society doubled-back on his own timeline, to avoid a tragedy that seemed unbearable... Alistair ...all of time itself began to fracture. Alistair The founders were able, with much effort, to eventually close the fissure. Alistair But not before some damage became permanent. Alistair And not before this magnificent city turned to nothing but gold-colored stone. Alistair When the sun hits it just right, it sometimes gleams to remind people of its former glory. Alistair Yet to me, it's a sad reminder of why it is important to stick to the rules. *** outro in garden Alistair I hope you understand now. One Time Agent's happiness is not worth sacrificing the integrity of the universe. Even if that Time Agent is a very close friend. Chapter 23 - Apocalypse? How? *** Premium Scene - Taj Mahal Shadows *** intro garden Lulu I heard that gardens are springing up everywhere! I just going to have to see this for myself! Coming, Lovey? to Taj Mahal Shadows *** part 1 scene Lulu Why, this place is even prettier than it was before! Lulu Look at these beautiful wildflowers! Lulu I don't see why everyone is all upset about this whole crazy weather thing that's been happening. Lulu I think it's pretty neat-o that this place got a garden-y makeover! Lulu What do you think, Dearie? *** part 2 scene Lulu Oh, look! I see Megan. Lulu What's she doing here??? Lulu Quickly, before she gets here! I've always wondered...what do YOU think of all that pink that she wears??? Lulu Oh hello there, Megan! Don't you just love all these pretty flowers? Megan Actually, Lulu, this lush ecosystem is all a terrible side-effect of Eleanor trying to change her own past. Megan The splendor of the Taj Mahal was not meant to be overrun by nature like this. Lulu And since when did you care about some old Indian monument? Megan Umm...I was born and raised here in India. Lulu Okay, okay! There's no need to get all grumpy just because I have more of a green thumb than you. *** outro in garden Megan How DID that girl become a Time Agent anyway??? Maybe she inherited the position from a relative. Is that even allowed? Chapter 24 - Grave New World *** premium scene - Cry Me a Flood intro garden Richard This is going to sound rather bizarre... But the Roman Colosseum has turned into a flooded swamp and we're going to have to clean the mess up. to Flooded Colosseum *** part 1 scene Richard I'm quite aware that you think I've been crass towards Eleanor. Richard But the fact of the matter is that she tried to take the easy way out of a difficult situation. Richard Ol' Alistair and the lot of them were so quick to the finger-pointing when I bended the rules just a little... Richard But when Eleanor turns on the waterworks, everyone forgets how she bended the rules a lot. *** part 2 scene Richard Yes, yes, yes, it's all very terrible that Geoffrey died saving Eleanor. Richard But when I had sunk to a new emotional low, few were willing to give me any sympathy. Richard My life would be a whole lot easier if I could go back to that tomb in Ancient Egypt and put a lid on it. Richard But I'm not going to. Richard I'm not telling you this sob story because I am looking for some retroactive sympathy from anyone. Richard But resisting that seemingly easy solution was far from easy. Richard And I think you should be aware of that, in case you ever find yourself in a rough situation. Richard If someone like me can do the correct thing, then everyone else ought to as well. *** outro in garden Richard I do feel bad about what happened to ol' Geoffrey. But someone has got to keep a level head in all this mess. And things must be in a truly disastrous state for that person to have to be me. Chapter 25 - Green Eggs and Nottingham *** premium scene - Bedknobs and Blackmail *** intro garden Alistair Now that you've met Enrique... I think you can see that he's very...self-aware. Perhaps you should get a little bit of rest before you begin his induction process. to Maid Marian's Tower *** part 1 scene Cleopatra Oh! Had you given up on chasing me already? Cleopatra I certainly hope you haven't forgotten about little ol' me! Cleopatra I was just in the area seeing if I could recruit any skilled archers for a little party I'm planning. Cleopatra You're right, though, you probably won't be seeing much of me for awhile. Cleopatra Oh, but such things we've been through together! *** part 2 scene Cleopatra By the way. I trust you'll keep this meeting a secret between the two of us, hmm??? Cleopatra After all, you've seen what's happened to people like poor old Ellie when they get on my bad side. Cleopatra I'm sure you won't want something similar to happen to you. Cleopatra So do we have an understanding then, sweetheart? *** outro to garden Megan What are you doing here in Nottinghamshire? Why is Alistair putting you up in such posh accommodations? Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to. I see how it is now. Chapter 26 - The Original Prince of Thieves *** premium scene - Robbin' in the Hood *** intro garden Alistair Do you have a status report for me? I'd appreciate you filling me in on the progress you've made with Enrique’s training. to CarriageRobbery *** part 1 scene Alistair By the way, I am fully aware that it was Enrique who first took it upon himself to steal from the rich in order to provide for the poor. Alistair Surely they're still familiar with this legend where you come from? Alistair You may have heard of such a noble deed in association with Robin Hood. Alistair Enrique does have a modest side, even though he may not be aware of it. Alistair And he'd rather move on to new challenges than go down in history for any one particular thing. *** part 2 scene Alistair I remember when I first met Enrique. He was just a boy, with no family to look after him. Alistair Somehow he had already learned that I had a very unique profession. Alistair And he stole the hat right off of my head just to get my attention. Alistair Once I'd managed to track him down, I realized that the young lad's quick wits were too valuable to overlook. Alistair He somehow always had the ability to eavesdrop undetected and-- Enrique Ah, telling my new friend about how we met, Alistair? Enrique Come now, you must admit that I am the better storyteller! Alistair Enrique! I didn't even see you there! Where did you come from?! *** outro to garden Alistair Blast! Enrique does occasionally seem to appear out of nowhere. And I do wish he wasn't so good at spying on *me*! We'll have to continue this discussion another time, in private. Category:Resources